


Kyssas

by draculard



Category: Horrorstör - Grady Hendrix
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, Ficlet, Makeouts without plot, Off-screen torture, Return to Orsk, Set after the ending of the book
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 21:32:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18157292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/draculard/pseuds/draculard
Summary: Amy returns to Planet Baby with one goal in mind - saving Trinity.And Matt, if she has to. But mostly Trinity.





	Kyssas

There was no shutting Trinity up. Her eyes were rolled back in her head and she gibbered with terror, spouting wordless sounds that Amy couldn’t make heads nor tail of. The prisoners shuffled just out of sight in the dark, their feet whispering against the tiles with a sound like waves hitting the sand. Soon, they would be there, and then Amy and Trinity would both be lost.

“Trinity,” Amy hissed, “please. Shut the hell up.”

She put her hands on Trinity’s shoulders, heedless of the open, raw strips of lacerated flesh. Trinity didn’t seem to process the pain — maybe her nerves were shot, maybe she couldn’t feel anything anymore. That was probably a good thing.

Still, she screamed and wailed. It was driving a spike through Amy’s head, making her heart beat too fast from anxiety. Sweat prickled under her arms as she glanced over her shoulder, expecting the prisoners to lurch around the corner any second now.

“Trinity—” she said, and was cut off by another high-pitched shout. “God _damn_ it, Trinity, come on!”

She dug her fingers into the wounds and shook Trinity hard, to no effect. Fight or flight sunk its hooks into Amy’s brain and urged her to go, to run, to get away now, before the prisoners caught up to them. She tried to lift Trinity and carry her away, but she was panicking too hard to use her muscles properly, and Trinity was limp in her arms, dead weight.

Trinity wailed again, a terrible sound — a half-word on her lips that might have been Amy’s name.

“Fuck,” Amy whispered.

With nothing else to do, with no other options coming to mind, Amy leaned forward and silenced Trinity with a kiss.

The screaming stopped. Trinity’s eyes closed, and when she opened them again, they weren’t rolled up into the back of her head anymore. They were staring straight at Amy, dark and fearful and _alive_.

Amy pulled away without a sound. She didn’t allow herself to linger on the taste of Trinity’s cracked, dry lips.

“We gotta go,” she whispered. Trinity stared at her, dazed, and Amy shook her arm, a little more gently than she had been earlier. “Trinity, come on. Basil’s got Matt. They’re waiting for us outside.”

“You kissed me,” Trinity breathed. Amy shook her harder, unable to control her frustration.

“Oh my God, this is literally the _worst_ time to concentrate on kisses,” she said. She stood, pulling Trinity to her feet. She didn’t have time to allow Trinity to acclimate — the other girl’s feet were raw and bleeding, and her ankle appeared swollen, but there just wasn’t time for Trinity to catch her balance or adjust. They needed to go.

And Trinity still appeared dazed, a slight smile on her chapped (delicious, cherry-flavored) lips. Behind them, the prisoners rounded the corner, groaning as a group.

“You kissed me,” Trinity said again. The lines of pain on her face seemed to fade away.

“I kissed you,” Amy said gently, her grip on Trinity’s arm loose. “Now let’s go.”


End file.
